Generally, all memory resources share the ability to store data in some form, most often in binary form as a sequence of ones and zeros. Contemporary electronic data storage frequently involves very high data flow rates into and out of a storage device within the memory resource. Such storage devices may include one or more of: magnetic, electromagnetic, electroresistive, phase change, quantum, and electrostatic storage media. Since most storage devices are at their core electrical devices, heat may be generated as a byproduct of the data storage and retrieval process. Where these data storage and retrieval processes occur rapidly, the rate of heat buildup within the memory resource can overwhelm the ability of the memory resource to reject the heat to the surrounding environment. The inability to reject sufficient heat to the environment may adversely impact the performance of the memory resource. At times, heat buildup within the memory resource may affect the reliability and/or integrity of the data stored in the memory resource. For example, phase change storage devices rely upon changes in temperature to effect the phase change and consequent data storage within the storage device. As temperatures within such storage units increase, the reliability and/or integrity of data stored within the memory resource may be compromised.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.